


Bonding

by orphan_account



Series: Jeremy Barton [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baseball, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Kid Fic, Male Bonding, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint spends a day with Jeremy while Natasha is on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

Clint woke up as the sunlight hit his face. He reached over expecting to find his wife, before he remembered that Natasha was on a mission. This was his down time and today he was taking his son to a baseball game.  
Jeremy Barton was 7 years old and in 5th grade. Their son was extremely intelligent and thus skipped a few grades. His son's summer vacation was going on.  
They were going to see Yankees play against the Cubs.  
Clint got up from the bed, brushed and had a shower. Then he went to the kitchen to start making breakfast. The game starts at 4pm so they have to leave for the stadium at 2:30pm. It was 10:30am in the morning now.  
Clint made a pot of coffee and some scrambled eggs. He then started making pancakes for Jeremy, who he heard had woken up.  
Jeremy and Clint ate their breakfasts and killed the remaining time by playing video games.  
At 2:30pm, they left their apartment to go to the stadium. The game got over at 9pm after which Clint and Jeremy returned.  
Clint ordered pizza for dinner and they watched a movie.  
After that at 12:30pm Clint put Jeremy to bed. He then messaged Natasha and when he received her reply, he too went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> 4th in series


End file.
